Legends
Legends is an PG-13 action science-fiction superhero movie directed by Mic Graves and Steven Spielberg, this got to be the FIRST Warner Bros. superhero movie NOT made by DC Comics. Synopsis 2031, a choatic, dystopian future results from the untimely death of Rayman, 7 popular mutant heroes from Portugal are fighting against their enemy as the biggest challenge yet is happening, they must stop Krishna Yahweh by having his hand on the Infinity Totem. Plot Ten of thousands of years ago, Krishna Yahweh (Oscar Isaac) and his minions attempt to take over Asgard or any planet yet, In the year 2031, he is now going to take over the earth, for the 7 heroes' biggest challenge yet, to save Earth, from an sky tornado. They go to Portugal, that's where the villian will go to. The Infinity Totem is in Portugal and can hold the world together, the minions of Krishna are trying to get it for Krishna. 7 heroes must stop them, and then, Zac becomes the big rival of Gumball, cause of Gumball's girlfriend, causing him to be filthy to Gumball, Zac wants Gumball out of his team. Rayman gets jealous to both of them then he leaves the team, but Rayman finally destroys Krishna Yahweh once and for all. Rayman joins again. In a after-credits scene, It shows BFDI and Inanimate Insanity fighting each other with spartans, meaning there will be a sequel. In a post-credits scene, It shows Penny gets home from the mission, she sees Steven Spielberg, she says "father.", admiting Steven's the real father of Penny. Cast * Adam Gontier as Rayman (Superhero Name: Fist Man) * Channing Tutum as Gumball Watterson (Superhero Name: Kitty Mutant) * Snoop Dogg as Darwin Watterson (Superhero Name: Land-Breather) * Cori Broadus as Penny Fitzgerald (Superhero Name: Fairy God) * Marshall (Eminem) as Jeffrey Jackman (Superhero Name: Claws Man) * David Giuntoli as Zac Noah (Superhero Name: Fire-Man) * Kento Yamazaki as Japanese Gumball * Wagner Moura as Brazilian Zac * Takeru Sat as Japanese Darwin Soundtrack * My Demons - Starset - 0:31 * Eminem - Rap God - 1:56 * Snoop Dogg (ft. Dr. Dre) - The Next Episode - 4:20 * Heroes - David Bowie - 8:08 * Green Day - American Idiot - 12:09 * Snoop Dogg - Drop It Like It's Hot - 18:01 * Snoop Dogg - Smoke the Weed - 24:12 * Green Day - Boulevard of Broken Dreams - 28:09 * Three Days Grace - Animal I Have Become - 36:12 * Carnivore - Starset - 42:08 * Three Days Grace - Riot - 48:45 * Eminem - Lose Yourself - 56:48 * Eminem - Without Me - 1:21:56 * Three Days Grace - I Hate Everything About You - 1:46:54 * Skillet - Monster - 1:58:51 * Skillet - Awake & Alive - 2:09:12 * Skillet - The Resistance - 2:19:01 (End Credits) * Soundgarten - Live to Rise - 2:26:01 (End Credits) * Eminem - Rap God (Teaser Trailer) * The Black Eyed Peas - Boom Boom Pow (G.I. Joe Remix) (Trailer #1) * Green Day - Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Trailer #2) * Green Day - American Idiot (Trailer #3) Sequel Steven Spielberg says that post-credits scene from the movie is the fact there's going to be a sequel, so the release date is announced, it's going to be August 7th, 2018, it got pushed back to August 3rd, 2018. Director's Cut A director's cut disc of the movie is announced, the release date is June 1st. It's edited with 10 f-words, 41 s-words, 20 b-words, 12 a-words and 10 n-words. Rayman and Zac says "fuck you" 5 times in a row in this, in the original, he only says it 2 times. This movie edit includes adult Deadpool sex jokes, Eminem - Rap God is unedited in this, in the original, he says motherfuckin' into freaking. Green Days songs are also unedited. Snoop Dogg songs as well. Trivia * This movie is released by 20th Century Fox in Europe. It is also released by Crossover Films Co., Ltd. in the United States. * This film has singers as actors in it, including the famous rapper Snoop Dogg. Category:Warner Bros Category:Paramount Category:Warner Brothers Animation Category:Paramount Animation Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Animation Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Animated movies Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Rayman Category:Worms Category:Movies based on cartoons Category:Movies based on games Category:Movies set in Portugal Category:Movies set in Brazil Category:Movies set in Japan Category:Movies set in Canada Category:Movies set in Europe Category:Movies set in the future Category:Crossover Films Co., Ltd. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies.